Integrated circuit chips comprise semiconductor devices formed on a substrate, such as a semiconductor wafer, and include metalized contact, or attachment, pads for providing an electrical interface to the semiconductor devices. Bonding bumps are part of the interconnecting structure in an integrated circuit chip. A bump provides an interface to a semiconductor device of the integrated circuit chip through which an electrical connection to the device may be made. One of the techniques for providing a connection between the bumps of a chip and an external circuit, such as a circuit board, another chip, or a wafer, is wire bonding, in which wires are used to connect the chip contact pads to the external circuit. Another chip connection technique, known as flip chip technology, provides for connection of integrated circuit devices to an external circuit using solder bumps that have been deposited onto the chip contact pads. In order to mount the chip to external circuit, the chip is flipped over so that its top side faces down and its contact pads are aligned with matching contact pads on the external circuit. The solder is then flowed between the flipped chip and the substrate supporting the external circuit to complete the interconnection. The resulting flip chip package is much smaller than a traditional carrier-based system, because the chip is positioned directly on the external circuit. Also, the interconnect wires for flip-chip process may be much shorter and, as a result, the inductance and resistive heat are greatly reduced and the operation speed of the integrated circuit devices may be increased.